


Little Things #58

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [58]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Nothing beats stress better than ice cream and Mark Tuan.





	Little Things #58

Mark parks the car on the garage. As soon as the engine dies, he goes out to get the groceries in the backseat. He volunteered to buy them since you still have some paper to do. It's also raining pretty hard outside so he opted to use the car. Mark is glad to relieve at least one of your worry.

"Babe, I'm home!" he announces, closing the door with his feet since his arms are full of paperbags.

"Kitchen!" he hears you answer. He left you looking stressed at the study room earlier, so what are you doing in the kitchen?

"Uh... babe? Is that ice cream?" he asks after finding you holding an almost empty pint. You have a bit of stray ice cream at the sides of your lips too.

"Sorry. I was so stressed. I needed something to cool me down since you're not here."

Mark puts down the groceries at the table, rushing towards you. He sits beside you, hand going up to wipe the mess on your face. You let him, knowing he has a thing for babying you.

"What are you even sorry for? It was bought to be eaten. Though, I don't think it's a good idea to eat it while it's raining hard outside. You might get colds," he wipes his fingers on the table napkin.

You pretend to think about the consequences. "Hug me then. Fight the cold."

Well, he's weak for that.

Mark opens his arm for you to go in. From your seat, you move to his lap. You lean on his chest and continue emptying the pint. You're not as stressed anymore; you just need to finish eating.

"Give me some," you hear Mark say, his hand resting on your sides to keep you in place.

You lean away a little to grant his request. You take a spoonful of the ice cream, but Mark stops you midway.

"No, I want the one on your lips."

" _Ey_ ~ that is so cheesy."

"You love it," he says with a smirk.

"Sadly," you pretend to be disappointed of yourself. But soon, you lean in to give him a taste of your ice cream, the way he wants to.

"Hm, how sweet. Give me more."

You roll your eyes. "Only after you put the groceries away, home boy."

Mark groans. Why is he so weak for you?


End file.
